


Leon the retarded dog (Kaochis????????)

by Rayerou



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayerou/pseuds/Rayerou
Summary: dog oh fuck oh shitPlease forgive me god





	Leon the retarded dog (Kaochis????????)

**Author's Note:**

> Pleas

Oh my god da human that Chisato has been friends with since womb popping time is here again. What th fuclk why are they moaning, Chisato must be in danger . I can't fucking.. open a door I forgot, oh god oh fuck oh shit I knew the purple lady was bad. Oh my god, I'll get a window view from outside. Come on Leon you retard, jump over the fence for Chisato who could be dying rn since the moans are getting louder. *Jumps over da really small fence* oh fuck oh shit there's white liquid everywhere is that her blood... Wait what the fuck is she killing Purple bitch?! Why is she sticking her fingers into there, what are they doing. Oh fuck Oh shit Purple bitch is over powering Chisato wha t the fu ck, Leon you absolute cretin go bjork at the door. im so fucking hungry lets get this bread from chisato after save her! I watched all the Karate kid movies so we going to smash this fucking door, holy fuck I broke da fuckimg door!!!!!!!!!!! Oh shit Chisato is getiing eaten what the fuck!! Oh my god purple lady is eating her fucking feet and ankles, is purple lady a fucking anaconda ????? I ran with the suspenseful track in my head using all my dog power and my info from watching karate kid smashing into purple lady. Kaoru (Purple lady) POV what the fuk do g??? Leon's POV Take that purple weaved bitch, what the fuck I need to shit og fucgk oh bifhrucndkn I must s̺̝̑h͈́͠i̻̹ͥt̍̆̚ my shit will become a defense mechanism and I will slap her with my fecal matter, monkey style!!!!!!! UghUhGDYUXDJn shitting intensifies!!!!!!!!!!!! lemme rub my body in this oh yes fuckimg shit bomb fuck you purple lady :drooling_face: jumpz!!!! Kaoru POV omge dog e stin ky wha t>>>>>>????????????????? Leon's POV!!!!!! She still hasn't stopped! Chisato is nearly gone oh cum oh shiet oh piss, It didnt work. I must eat the eater eating the food, I start at her feet for some reason she started moaning haha she deserved that pain!!!!! I am a dog capable of such amazing talents ugh fuck yes, purple haired lady started moaning louder as I vored her faster. I was so fucing bige.... at least im fed ugh fuck yes voring :japanese_goblin: OO OO AA AA bro….. purple haired lady is pissing inside me og fucj oh piss, im going to explode theis is way too much for me fuck fuk fcuk starts to shit purple haired lady out, oh godoh fhijso shes lookign at me seductively oh god fuck shes fucking eating me oh my gof at least ill be reunited with Chisato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
